


MC's Journal

by MysticMessengerRuinedMe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMessengerRuinedMe/pseuds/MysticMessengerRuinedMe
Summary: *update coming soon! Life happened last week haha*Not sure how it’ll turn out, but I thought it would be fun to write journal entries for MC as she makes her way through the routes.Then once she meets them in person add some short one shots through the route. Maybe add some longer continued story one shots after Day 11.Rating will probably change and go up at some point.





	1. Pre-Route Story

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is gonna be MC’s journal she keeps as she romances Saeyoung. I will probably do the phone calls as small one-shots, and then once Saeyoung comes to the apartment. After Day 11, I will do longer one-shots continuing their story. Thought it would be fun to get inside MC’s head a bit more. Needs a bit more editing but I'll work on that when I get home.
> 
> MC is free from too many years living with a cold, uncaring foster family. She is looking for adventure in her life!

January 1st, 2018 6pm 

Today is my 22nd birthday. So, why am I writing in a journal when I should be celebrating?? I have every reason to celebrate! I finished my contract with my “father” today and now I owe him nothing. My debt to him for keeping a roof over my head, clothes on my back, and food in my belly is paid. I’m free!

I’m also cold.

Hungry.

Exhausted.

It isn’t so bad though. I would take this any day over another day like the last 4 years “working” off what that bastard felt I owed him. Working…yeah…as if I got a paycheck for that…

This morning when I woke up, I grabbed my backpack and shoved a couple clean shirts and an extra pair of pants in it and walked out. When I walked past the kitchen the whole family was sitting at the breakfast table. There wasn’t even a place made for me.

What a bag of dicks.

It was as though I was never there.

It’s not that I would’ve have stayed anyways, but it’s like I had never been there. They could no longer reap any benefits from my presence, so why put in the effort? I had planned to stay a couple more days to find a job but what he did last night just put me over the edge.

What a HUGE mistake I made asking him if I could take some of the stuff I made as a kid with me and maybe an old yearbook or two. I would have been okay if he said no, but I thought it would be nice if I had something of my childhood to take with me. The only good memories I had were of school. That was the only place I could make decisions for myself. What I ate…what I wrote about…those walls that many of my classmates half-jokingly called a prison…they were my escape. 

It would have been nice to start my new life with happy memories on display, as few as they were. He told me to follow him to the basement and he’d see what he had. That didn’t surprise me. They only kept proof of me out for show when they had company. What I did not expect to see was an empty box next to the furnace. 

I’ll never forget his cruel laugh and the disgust in the bastards voice when he asked me why anyone would want anything to remember me by and told me he had burnt the last of the “”garbage” that morning.

Garbage. I suppose it made sense. He couldn’t benefit from it, so what was it’s point?

The only reason I stayed was the contract. I was released from my “job” at 6am, January 1st, 2018. I was tempted to leave early, but I was more than that, I was afraid of what he could do if I didn’t stay.

So, I suppose that’s why I’m writing in a journal. In case someday, somebody cares enough to know I existed and I can pass on my story. Or maybe so I can look back on my adventures one day and smile at my younger self and her first taste of freedom. You know what, maybe I will celebrate!

After all, it’s my birthday.

It’s a new year.

A new life.

I wonder what grand adventures will fill these pages.

We will see.

Now there is fun to be had and mistakes to be made.

No more looking back.

~thoroughly excited and looking for a sign,

M.C.


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC downloads the app and finds herself in a situation she could have never expected!

January 1st, 2018 

What a day! I walked for around 3 hours heading away from the park near my house. The house. Not mine anymore. Was it ever really?? Anyways, I didn’t know where I would end up, but I found an internet café! They have terrible coffee, but it’s keeping me warm and awake while I apply for jobs online.

Well, attempting to. It’s kind of hard to get through the application process when you’re 22 and never legally worked a day in your life. Who would even look twice at my application? Except maybe to laugh…

And yet, while I might not be full of confidence at the moment, what I am full of is caffeine and determination! So, I’m not giving up! Someone is bound to need me for something, there is a place for everyone, right?

~~~

Speaking of needing me! Whoever was here before me left their phone behind, so I’m keeping an eye on it until they return. They’re bound to come back before too long. It has been nearly 2 hours, and no one has come for it yet. Maybe it isn’t that they don’t know they lost it, but they don’t know where they lost it. They might have been trying to call this whole time, I’d better turn the phone on just in case.

~~~

My luck is turning around already! Check this out, I turned the phone on and there were no contacts, no pictures, no calls or anything. I asked the guy at the desk if anyone had reported losing a phone and he said that the person that had been there before me left it behind intentionally! He knew that a lot of people that get in a jam come there and sometimes stay for a few days, so he wanted to leave a phone just in case anyone needed it. Apparently, someone helped him out once upon a time, so now he wanted to pay it forward.

How awesome is that?! And get this, it is paid up for 3 months! Now I can put a contact number on my applications instead of just an e-mail address. Once I find a job, I am going to add three months and come back and leave the phone for the next person that might need it!

**************************************************************************************************************************  
January 2nd

Remember when I said earlier that I wanted adventure in my life? 

Found one!

I think. 

Or possibly I made a choice that will end terribly…

I am choosing to remain optimistic however!

I was taking a break from putting in applications and decided to download what I thought was a dating simulation game…Oh, don’t you mock me older version of me…You never had time for games before and it looked like fun!

Well, turns out it was not a game at all! It was a messenger app for the members of some charity. I opened it when I was under the impression it was a game and it launched me into a chatroom. It took me a minute to realize that it wasn’t automated responses, it was a person texting me! Someone labeled Unknown. They claimed they found a phone and that this was the only app on it and they were trying to find the owner. I suggested they just drop it at a police station, but they were insistent. They’re super religious or something and they felt obligated to personally find the owner.

I was looking for a sign, right? Maybe this was it? I thought maybe if I helped people any chance I got, I could at the least make some contacts and I figured that couldn’t hurt.

Unknown found the address in the phone’s notes and so I went there to let the owner know that they needed to contact this person to get their phone back. Though once I got there, no one answered the door. The person in the chatroom also found the code to get in, it had a keypad on the door and tried to get me to go in. I don’t know why I did it or what I was thinking(probably because I'm hyped up on coffee and it's after midnight), but I gave the numbers a shot and it freaking worked!

I saw that there was a notebook on the desk just inside, so I figured I would leave a quick note and get out but then the chatroom when crazy and suddenly there were all these people there! That’s when I learned that it was a private app used for a charity organization called the RFA.

They thought I might be a hacker at first and started questioning me, naturally. Apparently the one they call 707 is a hacker and said that I was in someone named Rika’s apartment. From what they said, it was her organization, she would contact people and try and convince them to come to the RFA charity parties and donate money to good causes. She had passed away recently and so they were shocked to find a stranger not only on their app but in Rika’s apartment.

This was strange group of people, for sure. They would switch between curious, to suspicious, to oblivious in the blink of an eye. They questioned me and then BOOM, it was like they forgot I was there and started joking around with each other. The only person that seemed properly wary of me was Jaehee. Jumin, Jaehee's boss, has a very different way of thinking, he was cautious at first, but by the end of it, he was offering me a place in the group. Yoosoung must be an intern or something, he seems super young, but he’s a cutie, and very friendly. Zen is an actor, and I would find him very attractive, but he seems very enamored of himself. Seven, the hacker, got in touch with the head of the group, V, who showed up as well. He seemed properly cautious of me as well and encouraged me not to give away where the apartment is to anyone. Seven had such a bizarre way about him. He is clearly very talented at what he does, and the group seems to depend on him for his hacking abilities, yet nearly every other message is a joke. 

I won’t go into tons of details because I’m sure I will remember this night for the rest of my life…but what happened at the end was crazy!. Not only did they offer me a place as a member, but they offered me the chance to continue Rika’s work! To take over her work! I'm curious though as to why no one else in the group had taken over her work at this point...even if none of them could personally take over the work, why haven't they looked for someone new yet? But they offered it to me, a stranger who essentially broke into this apartment and found a way into their app...

Were they crazy?! They don’t know anything about me and suddenly they want me to stay in her apartment and become a member of their group?? 

Something is beyond strange in all of this. Yet, I agreed.

I said yes.

I went from potentially living in an internet café to having my own place AND a job within 24 hours, is this for real?!

I don’t know where things are going from here, but I am ready to see what happens! 

I’m curious to know what the hacker found out about me. What is out there about me? He seems to think I’m safe, and cute, apparently. I’m not quite sure what to call him. His handle is 707, and they all call him Seven, but V called him Luciel.

Luciel. 

Like the angel.

I’m gonna try and lay down and calm my brain down for the night.

It sort of feels like I’m being watched but I suppose that will pass. This was definitely a night out of the ordinary. 

~Wondering if tomorrow I’ll wake up in the internet café...or if I'll wake up at all...

M.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turns out alright. I don't say well, because I haven't written anything before. I just wanted to give it a try, gotta start somewhere!  
> Thanks for giving me a shot!  
> choisaeyoungruinedme on Tumblr
> 
> After the first two stories I am going to post complete Days at a time. But I will post smaller chapters on Tumblr, hopefully every couple of days.


End file.
